


Я не могу

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Not copy to another site, Psychological Trauma, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Кто сказал, что Хэнк так сразу взял и быстро поменял свое отношение к андроидам?





	Я не могу

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось немного отвлечься-поразвлечься и поиграть с разными темами для фанфиков.  
Пока реал кипит, а мозг отрабатывает свои сюжеты, хочется чего-то ненапряжного. Ладно, менее напряжного! :)  
Соответственно, подписался на Detroit Kink Bingo.  
И это первый фанфик, написанный на фест, попытка в пвп.  
Предупреждаю: может быть очень неприятно. Милоты, сердец и радуг здесь не отсыпали, так что прошу читать с большой осторожностью.

_«Это пиздец», _подумал Хэнк, жадно глотая крепкий виски. _Сколько я ещё так продержусь?_

Со стуком опустил стакан на барную стойку и долго, шумно выдохнул. Похоже, на сегодня он свою норму вылакал. Достаточно, чтобы отключить голову и недостаточно, чтобы отрубиться сразу по возвращении. Самое оно. 

Пора идти.

Через полчаса Хэнк ввалился в дом и завозился, пытаясь одновременно стянуть с плеч куртку и разуться, не наклоняясь и не развязывая шнурков на кроссовках. Просто потому, что лень. 

Привычное состояние опьянения согревало изнутри, туманило память и заглушало разные качества характера, которые Хэнк в себе ненавидел. А еще — притупляло саморефлексию и замедляло мысли. Да ему надо алкоголь в медицинских целях прописывать, как панацею. От всего. 

Из кухни вышел Коннор, вытирая руки, и застыл, рассматривая картину. То ещё зрелище, как предполагал Хэнк. 

Впрочем, в свою очередь он загляделся на Коннора — босиком, в простых домашних джинсах и белоснежной рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами тот выглядел… выглядел так, что у Хэнка отшибало дыхание и дар речи. А кровь начинала закипать, приливая как раз туда, куда надо. 

Особенно сейчас, когда голова не работала, и он даже не вспоминал, кто такой Коннор на самом деле. 

— Как отдохнул? — Коннор отложил полотенце, подошёл ближе, помогая Хэнку избавиться от куртки. 

Вместо ответа Хэнк резко сгрёб его в объятие и принялся жадно, глубоко целовать, беспорядочно сжимая бока, гладя по спине. Коннор часто задышал ему в рот и закинул руки на шею, крепче прижимая к себе, с ярким энтузиазмом отвечая на поцелуй. 

Будто ждал именно этого. 

Сейчас Хэнк не замечал ни лёгкого химического привкуса на губах, ни неестественно жёсткого тела под своими ладонями, ни отсутствия привычного сокращения мышц там, где им полагалось сокращаться. Ему стало просто хорошо. Коннор исходил жаром в его руках, двигался, то стараясь прижаться крепче, то немного отстраняясь, тёрся бёдрами. 

Хэнк рыкнул и рывком поднял Коннора, который тут же обхватил его ногами за талию, стараясь не отрываться от губ. Словно опасался, что стоит это сделать — и момент будет упущен. 

Хэнк усмехнулся, прижимая его к стене, освободил одну руку и зарылся пальцами в аккуратную причёску, взлохмачивая короткие густые пряди, наводя беспорядок в этом воплощении совершенства. Коннор прижмурился, улыбнулся, погладив его по щеке и снова потянулся за лаской, ткнулся в губы, но Хэнк только коротко куснул его и потащил на кухню, слегка пошатываясь — Коннор был не слишком тяжёлым, но выпитый алкоголь давал о себе знать, слегка нарушая координацию движений. 

Хорошо, до кухни была всего пара шагов. До дивана или спальни — куда больше. 

— Грёбаный бег с препятствиями, — чуть не наступив на Сумо, выругался Хэнк. — В своём, блядь, доме… 

Коннор иронично фыркнул, и Хэнк крепко шлёпнул его по заднице в наказание за шутливую насмешку, а потом – по бедру, чтобы отцепился. Но поганец отрицательно замотал головой, принимаясь вылизывать Хэнку губы, щёки, шею. Везде, где мог дотянуться. 

— Засрррранец, — прорычал Хэнк, свалив-таки его прямо на стол. 

С грохотом и звоном повалилась на пол посуда, активно зацокал когтями по полу Сумо, решив сбежать в гостиную от такого бедлама, а Коннор коротко вскрикнул — то ли от удивления, то ли возмущаясь. Но Хэнк не дал ему шанса заговорить, заткнув рот очередным поцелуем — иначе знал он, чем это может закончиться, так и заснуть запросто, как два пальца. Шлёпнув напоследок по губам, чтобы молчал, Хэнк выпрямился и принялся расстёгивать на нём рубашку. 

Коннор замер. Закинул одну руку за голову, второй принимаясь гладить Хэнка по ладоням, запястьям, легонько поцарапывать предплечья и отвлекать от его занятия. Заметив внимательный взгляд, приоткрыл рот и медленно облизал губы, тут же заблестевшие от густой, вязкой слюны. Хэнк опустил глаза, предпочитая рассматривать гладкую, безволосую грудь Коннора с идеально ровными ореолами сосков. Прикоснулся к одному, сжал, оттянул. Погладил по животу и взялся за ремень джинсов, но Коннор тут же сел, принялся нежно гладить Хэнка по лицу, словно заново изучая. Спустился ласковыми прикосновениями на грудь и довольно улыбнулся. 

Хэнк хмыкнул. Специально не надел сегодня футболку, и теперь получил с этого дивиденды — вид счастливого Коннора, обнаружившего этот факт, послужил хорошей наградой. А когда Коннор склонился и припал губами к его соску, Хэнк застонал от удовольствия, запрокидывая голову и прижимая ладонь к его затылку, вжимая в себя как можно сильнее. 

Коннор двинулся и хотел было соскользнуть со стола вниз, но Хэнк не пустил. Все эти игры… нахуй. Он хотел большего. 

Рывком заставил Коннора встать и развернул спиной к себе. Положил руки на ремень, завозился с пряжкой, ткнувшись носом в растрёпанные волосы. 

Ему показалось, он уловил запах мужского парфюма. Или представил, что уловил. Он был пьян, он много курил и наверняка сейчас мог бы не заметить, начнись вдруг химическая атака прямо здесь и сейчас. Но одна-единственная мысль о Конноре, пахнущем по-мужски, закрепилась в голове, добавляя терпких ноток в огонь физического возбуждения. Это было… так по-человечески. 

Коннор дышал — громко, ощутимо под ладонями. Вздрагивал под прикосновениями. Его кожа была гладкой и очень тёплой, почти горячей. 

— Живой… — Прошептал Хэнк, не соображая, что несёт. — Ты живой. 

— Я люблю тебя, Хэнк, — Коннор откинул голову ему на плечо, и Хэнк увидел прикрытые глаза, короткие пушистые ресницы, совсем рядом — россыпь родинок и веснушек на носу и щеках. Потянулся и поцеловал их все. И наконец справился с блядским ремнём.  
Грубовато, но не сильно толкнул Коннора в спину, укладывая животом на стол. Содрал с него джинсы. 

— Хэнк… 

Коннор прогнулся в пояснице, приподнимая задницу, широко расставил ноги и ткнулся лбом в полированное дерево. Свёл лопатки так, что белоснежная ткань рубашки ломаными линиями очертила их. Хэнк рванул ворот, стаскивая тряпку с его плеч и открывая шею. Мечтая разукрасить её фиолетовыми пятнами укусов и засосов и где-то на периферии затуманенного сознания осознавая, что это невозможно. 

— Пожалуйста, быстрее, — попросил Коннор, не оглядываясь, и Хэнк заметил, что он пытается сжать в пальцах гладкое дерево, скользит по столу самыми кончиками и снова повторяет попытку. — Хэнк, пожалуйста. 

Он не заставил себя долго уговаривать — уже сам еле сдерживался. Торопливо расстегнул джинсы, смачно сплюнул на ладонь, растёр по вздрагивающему от возбуждения члену и одним рывком взял Коннора. Тот издал короткий удовлетворенный звук и мгновенно сжал его внутри, плавно задвигался, задавая темп. 

Хэнк зарычал, зарылся пятернёй в его волосы и потянул назад, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Сильно шлёпнул по заднице, ускоряясь, и Коннор громко охнул, подчиняясь новому ритму — яростному, рваному, животному. 

Хэнк навалился сверху, вдалбливая его в стол, впился зубами в плечо — под ними что-то задвигалось, уплотнилось, но он сейчас не обращал внимания на эту странность. 

Он задрожал от подступающего пика, одновременно его замутило. В глазах потемнело, голову словно сдавило стальными тисками. Он почувствовал, как Коннор замер, сжав его член внутри себя ещё сильнее, почти до боли, ткнулся ему в шею, пережидая судороги оргазма и крепко зажмурился, дыша сквозь зубы. 

Весь взмокший и потный, Хэнк медленно разжал пальцы, выпуская шевелюру Коннора и давая ему свободу движений. 

Желудок продолжал бунтовать. В голове крутило. Сейчас бы отключиться совсем, сил вставать и тащиться до ванной не было, все мышцы превратились в чёртово желе. Но нужно. 

— Прости, — хрипло просипел Хэнк, с трудом поднимаясь. Раскашлялся, сглатывая кислую слюну. Запутался в сваленных на полу джинсах, раздражённо отпихнул ногой. — Мне… в ванную надо. 

— Помочь? — Коннор сразу же развернулся, и Хэнк увидел озабоченное выражение его лица. 

Мысленно проклял себя. Отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Позову, если что. 

Когда измотанный, но слегка посвежевший Хэнк добрался до постели, Коннор пришел со стаканом какой-то прозрачной дряни. 

Он привёл себя в порядок, только теперь на нем были только трусы и длинная, до середины бедра, футболка. По его виду вряд ли можно было понять, чем он занимался пятнадцать минут назад. Идеальный… всегда. 

— Выпей, — он забрался на кровать, поднес стакан к губам Хэнка. 

— Вот блядь ты меня ещё поить будешь, как старую развалину, — заворчал тот, скривившись от головной боли при попытке сесть. Конечно же, Коннору пришлось ему помочь — руки у Хэнка тряслись. — Что это? 

— Обычный растворимый аспирин. Если пить не утром, а сразу после потребления алкоголя, действует более эффективно, — пояснил Коннор. 

Хэнк вздохнул. Обнял его, ласково погладив по все ещё растрёпанной макушке — Коннор словно специально оставил волосы в беспорядке. А может, и правда специально, он на лету схватывал, что именно Хэнку приятно. 

— Прости меня, Конни. Больно было? 

— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Мне очень трудно причинить боль. Всё в порядке, я… Я был готов. 

Коннор обнял его в ответ, потом осторожно завозился, устраивая в постели поудобнее. Хэнку стало нестерпимо стыдно — конечно, его Коннор умный мальчик, он очень быстро всё понял и сложил два и два. А он… господи, ну надо же быть таким непроходимым идиотом. Ему досталось такое счастье, и что он с ним делает? 

— Сколько ты выпил? И какой именно вид алкоголя? 

Хэнк поморщился, но честно сказал. 

— Много, — заключил Коннор, внимательно выслушав его. — Я подберу оптимальную дозу. Только пожалуйста, раз в месяц, не чаще. Меня очень огорчает, что мы вынуждены прибегать к такому способу, не хочу, чтобы ты чрезмерно употреблял алкоголь. 

Хэнк уткнулся лбом в его шею. Хотя хотелось пойти и нахрен опять взяться за русскую рулетку. 

Коннор не виноват в том, что Хэнк может спать с ним, только будучи пьян. Не виноват, что Хэнк не может смириться с нечеловеческой сутью андроида, что не может перестать думать — Коннор иное, чуждое существо, имеющее только облик человека. 

Он пробовал, с самого начала пробовал — но ничего не получалось. Сначала он списывал неудачи на усталость, стрессы, работу. И только потом понял, в чём дело, по долгу службы оказавшись на свалке андроидов и насмотревшись на пластиковые, в мутных потёках грязи, тела. 

Коннор никогда не снимал скин при Хэнке, но тот всегда знал, что именно скрывается под миловидной внешностью, не мог об этом забыть. Никогда, пока был трезв. Его раздирало на части от противоречивых чувств — любви и отрицания, желания и отвращения. 

И он был слишком эгоистичен и труслив, чтобы оттолкнуть Коннора в самый первый раз, когда тот пришёл сказать, что любит. Не нашёл в себе сил и мужества отпустить. 

Коннор очень сильное существо, ему бы стало плохо — но он смог бы пережить и пойти дальше. Жить… жить лучше, чем теперь. Или не лучше, а по-другому. Быть счастливым. Хэнк — нет. 

Он думал — это не про него, он не такой. Но всё оказалось гораздо хуже. Такой, и ещё как. Грёбаный ксенофоб. 

— Прости, — повторил он, боясь поднять голову и посмотреть Коннору в глаза. До безумия пугаясь того, что именно он может в них увидеть. — Коннор, это моя вина, мои блядские закидоны. Хочешь, я не буду тебя трогать? Только скажи. 

— Нет, мне бы не хотелось… ограничивать форматы нашего общения, — быстро ответил Коннор, сжав его в объятиях чуть крепче. — Я бы только предложил рассмотреть другие варианты решения ситуации. Поговорим завтра, хорошо? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, сейчас лучше поспать. 

Хэнк вздохнул. Коннор был прав — сейчас он не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать какие-то важные решения.  
— Угу. Но ты точно не злишься? 

— Нет, — Коннор улыбнулся, Хэнк услышал в его голосе эту улыбку. Почувствовал лёгкий, невесомый поцелуй в макушку. — Хотя, немного. За лицом в стол. В следующий раз позволь мне смотреть на тебя. У меня сенсоры сбоят во время интенсивной близости, неудобно сканировать. 

Хэнк издал нервный смешок. 

— Сенсоры, значит. Замётано. 

Он сполз ниже, устраивая голову на подушке, и Коннор лёг рядом. Хэнк снова его обнял, прижимая к себе. Закрыл глаза. 

— Конни… 

— Да, Хэнк? 

— Не мог бы ты… — Хэнк замолчал, не решаясь попросить. Он боялся этого и болезненно хотел. Ему было страшно принять это. 

Коннор коротко вздохнул, и Хэнк почувствовал осторожное прикосновение слишком гладких, скользких пальцев ко лбу. Нечеловеческих. Но очень, очень нежных. 

— Спи, — прошептал Коннор. — Всё будет хорошо. 

_ «Обязательно будет», _ подумал Хэнк, стремительно проваливаясь в сон.

Завтра они обязательно найдут выход.


End file.
